¿Estoy Embarazada?
by Fenix2403
Summary: El inicio de un gran amor, la llegada de un hijo... Lo que Toriyama no contó!
1. Chapter 1

Escena 1

Bulma: Anda Vegeta, ya te he visto desnudo -le decía al príncipe mientras trataba de quitarle lo que quedaba de su traje de entrenamiento, para poder curar sus heridas-

Vegeta: Agg, no necesito que me cuides, te lo dije, estoy bien, déjame seguir entrenando -reclamaba el sayayin, tratando de abandonar la habitación pero sus graves heridas se lo impedían-

Bulma: ¡Ya basta! No iras a ningún lado ¿Entendiste? Si continúas tratando de escapar, llamare a Goku a que me ayude -dijo ella en broma, con una sonrisita en su rostro-

Vegeta: Agg -y se quedó quieto, al parecer no entendía que Bulma nunca le haría algo así, simplemente se sintió humillado al pensar que el inútil de Kakarotto lo vería en ese estado, y se quedó quieto-

Bulma: Deberías tener más cuidado, ya eres un hombre muy fuerte, no necesitas entrenar tanto -dijo ella con dulzura y sinceridad mirándolo a los ojos-

Vegeta: ¡Cállate! Si no entiendes lo que está pasando, mejor no digas nada -grito, mientras giraba su rostro para que ella dejara de verlo-

Bulma: ¡No tienes que ser tan grosero! Lo digo por tu bien, además claro que lo entiendo; yo soy la persona más inteligente de este planeta, lo entiendo todo -hiso una pausa, dejo de limpiar sus heridas, solo lo vio y continuo- esto no se trata de ser un malvado destructor de planetas, no, tampoco quieres ser el gran amo del universo; simplemente quieres ser el más fuerte; ni siquiera te importa el temor que te puedan tener los demás, solo quieres que te respeten como el gran guerrero que eres - la miro asombrado-

Vegeta pensaba: Agg estupideces, estúpida mujer, como sabe todo esto -Vegeta siempre había querido ser el amo y señor del universo; pero desde que conoció a un sayayin más fuerte que él, lo único que le importaba era derrotarlo, para recuperar su posición de ser el sayayin más fuerte, lo demás no importaba y Bulma lo sabía, por eso le dio una oportunidad, la oportunidad de vivir a su lado; porque sabía que él no estaba tratando de destruir la Tierra, simplemente quería ser más fuerte-

Vegeta: ¡Hum! ¡No es verdad y cuando destruya este planeta, no tendré ninguna consideración contigo! Te lo advierto.

Bulma: Eso ya lo veremos -rio ella y termino de limpiar sus heridas-

Él se encontraba completamente desnudo, seguía brotando sangre de algunas de sus heridas; Bulma lo vio tan tranquilo, se veía más guapo; hacía que su corazón latiera fuertemente; entonces se acercó mucho a una de las heridas que tenía en su pecho y la besó, a pesar de que salía un poco de sangre a ella no le importo; sentía ganas de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de curarlo.

Él se sintió confundido, que trataba de hacer esa terrícola ese no era un beso apasionado como los que le daba en los momentos del sexo, no, este era un beso suave; que no lo excitaba como otros besos, simplemente se encontraba ahí; sintiendo la piel suave de esa mujer, acariciando su cuerpo, cuidándolo, se sentía tan extraño, se sentía tan cerca de Bulma que se sonrojo un poco; sentía su olor, y todo pasaba tan despacio que podía percibir cada detalle con sus desarrollados sentidos.

Ella besaba cada herida se sentía cómoda haciéndolo, sentía que ese cuerpo le pertenecía que tenía que cuidar de él; en una parte muy profunda de su ser alucino con una imagen: años después, en la misma habitación Bulma y Vegeta con el cabello blanco; haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Bulma: Siempre cuidare de ti -dijo conmovida por aquella imagen, sin pensar ni un segundo, en cómo reaccionaría el seguramente se burlaría y la humillaría con sus comentarios ¿Para que tuvo que decir eso?-

Vegeta: Tu ¿cuidar de mí? -rio, pero no la alejo de su cuerpo- tu un débil insecto JA JA JA debería ser al revés.

Bulma: ¿Es decir que tú siempre cuidaras de mí? -le sonrió un segundo y luego siguió, besando todo su cuerpo-

Vegeta: Grr ¡No!

Bulma: -lo miro a los ojos- ya, ya, tranquilo solo fue una broma -se levantó y se alejó un poco del príncipe; y se desvistió por completo, lo miraba y le sonreía; ella sabía que tal vez se estaba equivocando, ya había tenido sexo con el algunas veces; pero no tenían un relación y nadie sabía de esto, simplemente él era un juego para ella y viceversa; pero ¿porque una mujer como ella se estaba conformando con eso? Tal vez era por ese cuerpo perfecto que la invitaba a la pasión o era la forma que él tenía de besarla, de tocarla de hacerla sentir mujer como nunca se sintió; disfrutaba mucho de esos encuentros por el simple hecho del sexo; pero no era solo eso, desde el mismo día en el que el sayayin se instaló en su casa, ella disfrutaba de los momentos que tenía con él, de las peleas; él era un reto, ya que durante todo su vida la mayoría de personas le obedecían en todo por el simple hecho de ser Bulma Brieffs, por ser tan bella y mandona; pero con Vegeta nada de esto funcionaba o eso creía ella.

Luego de un tiempo de convivencia ella sentía la responsabilidad y la necesidad de cuidarlo, ya no podía dejarlo solo; no le gustaba sentirlo triste, a pesar de los maltratos del príncipe, ella siempre estaba ahí, en algunas ocasiones él le contaba cosas de su pasado y ella disfrutaba mucho al escucharlo; realmente Bulma se sentía a gusto con esta situación, gracias a esto podía acercarse a este hombre; ser su amiga, cuidar de él -la verdad es que lo quiero mucho -pensó ella en más de una ocasión durante todos esos días; pero este sería el día en el que se daría cuenta de que había algo más.

Vegeta se quedó ahí sentado mirándola, parecía que cada vez ese cuerpo le gustaba más; no se cansaba de recorrerlo de hacerlo suyo; simplemente no podía evitar todos esos sentimientos, pero porque esa terrícola le daba tanto, si el no hacía nada por ella. En la mayoría de ocasiones el príncipe pensó que la muchacha hacía todas estas cosas por miedo; pero se habían dado tantas situaciones en las cuales ella lo había desafiado; que parecía imposible pensar que ella sintiera miedo por él; entonces ¿qué podía ser? Quizá esa mujer quería convencerlo de no desafiar a su gran amigo Kakarotto, podía ser cualquier cosa; el príncipe no podía darse el lujo de confiar en ella ni en nadie.

Lo único cierto para los dos era ese momento, en el cual se encontraban desnudos listos para entregarse el uno al otro una vez más; habían sido tantas las ocasiones en tan poco tiempo, que no hacía falta ningún preámbulo para este acto simplemente los dos sabían lo que querían y eso era todo.

Bulma se acercó nuevamente al príncipe, abrió sus piernas y se sentó sobre el sayayin sin dejar de ver a sus ojos ni un solo momento; lo beso en los labios mientras él lo tocaba, se sentían tan cómodos, completos; ella había encontrado a su príncipe y él era inmortal.

Los dos se acariciaban mutuamente sin separar sus labios; se besaban con pasión con locura, entonces el la penetro con fuerza, ella gritaba desesperada sin pensar en nada mas, el gemía se sentía complacido por enloquecer de esa manera a la humana, estuvieron así algunos minutos y una vez concluido el acto, ella se levantó y acomodo a Vegeta sobre la cama para que se durmiera.

Bulma: Debes descansar -le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a marcharse-

Vegeta: No te vayas -sujeto a la mujer del brazo impidiendo que se valla, la miró a los ojos- aún tengo energía para unas cuantas veces más –y le sonrió maliciosamente-

Bulma sonrío y se recostó al lado del hombre, realmente en esta ocasión él le había pedido que se quede; eso la hiso sentir apreciada y necesaria aunque fuera solo en el sentido sexual; él la abrazo y se dispuso a dormir; ella correspondió el abrazo y se acomodó sobre su pecho, pero no pudo dormirse por más que lo intentaba.

Se sentía tan cómoda así; todo era perfecto, parecía que se conocían de toda la vida; solo con él podía sentirse en confianza, a parte se sentía indestructible junto a un hombre tan fuerte, ellos definitivamente eran la pareja perfecta, su unión era inmejorable; sus hijos serían la combinación perfecta de belleza, fuerza e inteligencia, juntos harían grandes cosas, de pronto la mujer volvió en sí.

Bulma pensaba: ¿Qué? Bulma pero que estás pensando, tú y él ni siquiera son novios; mucho menos tendrán hijos ni estarán juntos por siempre, esto es simplemente sexo -se entristeció y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus mejillas- como puedo ser tan tonta, como pude... como puedo... sentir esto es, es inaceptable -seguía llorando, haciendo un poco de ruido; para no despertarlo, se liberó de esos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban, se levantó de la cama y lo miro.

Bulma: Vegeta yo te amo -lo dijo muy despacito y camino hacía un balconcito que adornaba la habitación, cubrió su desnudes con una sábana y se paró ahí a mirar las estrellas y a llorar, pensando en todo lo que quería vivir con él; todas las cosas que jamás pasarán, ya que él se iría en un par de años más para no volver, además sería imposible que alguien como el sintiera amor, lloro y se quedó ahí a pesar del frio.

Vegeta se despertó cuando sintió que algo faltaba a su lado, vio que ella se encontraba en el balcón; sus instintos de hombre despertaron al verla casi desnuda, ya que la tela de la sabana se alzaba por el viento, él pensó que se trataba de alguno de sus juegos eróticos así que se levantó y camino hacia ella; cuando estuvo muy cerca noto que ella lloraba.

Ella lo vio tan cerca, tan lejos; el motivo de sus lágrimas el hombre al que amaba; le sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas y se acercó a él.

Bulma: Te amo -le dio un beso muy pequeño en los labios- te amo -se llenó de iras, se sentía impotente, ridícula, usada, humillada ante el ser más orgulloso del planeta, pero no podía callar sus sentimientos, quería matar a ese hombre tan idiota el siempre con ese mal humor y ella siempre tratándolo bien ¿para qué? solo para ser insultada, ofendida y usada; y ahora para colmo, ella lo amaba; es que ese estúpido sayayin merecía morir; entonces comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas sobre su pecho -te amo estúpido, ¿porque me hiciste esto? -seguía llorando- te amo tanto que daría mi vida por ti, soy una tonta, pero todo esto es tú culpa -lloraba y gritaba cada vez con más fuerza-

El observaba esta escena espantado -que pasa con esta mujer- pensaba -de que habla, piensa que me lastimara con estos golpes-

Vegeta: Ya basta terrícola ¿Qué te pasa? Ya cállate -y se alejó un poco de ella-

Bulma: ¡Claro ni siquiera entiendes lo que quiero decir! -todo esto lo dijo llorando y acercándose a él, mientras el seguía retrocediendo, separándose de ella- Vegeta es que no puedo tragarme más lo que siento por ti, te amo, te necesito en mi vida; para mí no es solo sexo; para mí tu eres todo, eres mi vida entera, no me imagino un futuro sin ti, quiero que seas solo mío y te juro que no habrá nadie más en mi vida; quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos que te quedes a mi lado siempre; es que te amo y lloro porque sé que jamás seré correspondida.

Vegeta pensaba: ¿Amo? Que se supone que debo hacer, nunca nadie me había amado ¿La debo matar? No, no creo que debo decirle que la amo también, agg pero yo no siento nada por esta humana, está loca si piensa que el príncipe de los sayayin se rebajara a corresponder ese inútil sentimiento. Y a que se refiere con ¿porque me hiciste esto? yo no le hice nada, fue solo sexo si fue tan estúpida de pensar otra cosa es su problema, agg pero sigue llorando, no me gusta verla así ¿porque tuvo que arruinarlo todo? debía saber que no podía esperar nada de mi ¡¿Qué?! Que me quede a su lado para siempre; porque una mujer tan hermosa como ella, tan perfecta -y comenzó a pensar en ella con dulzura- querría a su lado a un tipo como yo; es que no la entiendo que sucede, pensándolo bien no sería tan malo, estar a su lado me hace sentir bien, de echo jamás me sentí tan bien en mi vida; pero yo no quiero vivir en este aburrido planeta para siempre, yo soy un guerrero y no me voy a permitir pensar en ella de esta manera, mejor me alejare de esta mujer creo que eso puede ser contagioso.

En ese momento Vegeta se dio cuenta que estaba arrinconada en la esquina del balcón, ella estaba frente a el viéndolo con esos hermosos ojos azules.

Vegeta: Estúpida ¿Qué piensas que lograras diciéndome esto? -grito- ¡Quítate! -acotó, la tomo por sus hombros la alejo un poco y cuando tuvo espacio suficiente despego, emprendió un vuelo indefinido, solo quería alejarse de ella; de esos sentimientos humanos, de ese amor que ya estaba instalado en su interior creciendo cada día más.

Bulma se quedó inmóvil y muda ante esta actitud, su corazón se rompía por dentro, pero ese amor era tan fuerte que le ayudaba a soportar ese momento, ella le había confesado su amor y el simplemente había huido; esto le confirmaba lo que ella misma había dicho hace unos segundos: jamás seré correspondida.


	2. Celos

Escena 2

Bulma quien había pasado algunos días lamentándose por aquella noche; se encontraba sentada en su sala pensando qué hacer con su vida, después de esa noche Vegeta no había regresado a la casa y ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde ese suceso.

Sra. Brieffs: ¡Hija! ¡Bulma! ¡Querida! Ya cambia esa cara seguramente el joven Vegeta volverá pronto.

Bulma: Mama, ya te dije que no estoy así por el -y le mostro una sonrisita fingida-

Sra. Brieffs: Querida sabes que preferiría que definas las cosas con el apuesto Vegeta pero por lo visto no te interesa en lo más mínimo -la madre de Bulma sabía que algo pasaba entre esos dos, las miradas decían mucho además en algunas ocasiones había escuchado ciertos ruidos; pero sabía que debía dar un empujoncito para que las cosas estén bien entre los dos- por eso te organice una cita con Yamcha.

Bulma: ¡Que! Mama pero entre nosotros ya no hay nada, no debiste hacer eso -gritó furiosa-

Sra. Brieffs: Tranquila querida, puede ser una cita de amigos ¿no crees?

Bulma: Estas loca -y giro su rostro, para evitar ser vista por su madre-

Sra. Brieffs: Pero querida si no tienes nada con el joven Vegeta no entiendo que tiene de malo -y sonrió como siempre-

Bulma: -pensó en las palabras de su madre, realmente no tenía nada con Vegeta y si alguna vez tuvieron algo definitivamente se había terminado ¿qué tiene de malo divertirme un poco con mi amigo Yamcha? quizá podríamos reunirnos con Goku y los demás y hacer algo divertido- está bien mama.

Sra. Brieffs: Sabía que estarías de acuerdo, anda arréglate hija; estos días has estado muy fea.

Bulma: ¡Mama! -y se marchó de la habitación-

Escena 3

Vegeta en una zona desolada, se encontraba entrenando, practicando sus golpes, corriendo y todo eso. Estos días había entrenado más fuerte que nunca, solo quería olvidar todas las estupideces que le había dicho esa terrícola; era muy difícil para el sacársela de su cabeza, pero lo estaba intentando muy duro; se obligaba a pensar en otras cosas: Kakarotto, los androides, Frezzer, el joven del futuro, convertirse en súper sayayin; comía cualquier animal que podía cazar, pero extrañaba la comida que Bulma siempre le tenía lista, muchas veces la cocinaba ella misma y no era buena para esto; aun así él lo devoraba todo y se burlaba de sus habilidades culinarias.

Un día al despertar por los ruidos de la noche, el frio y la incomodidad, se dio cuenta que extrañaba todo lo que tenía que ver con esa casa: la comida, su cama, su ropa limpia, Bulma -extraño el sexo, nunca lo disfrute tanto esa humana, es buena para eso- lo admitió para sí mismo lleno de rabia -estúpida humana, me sedujo con esas cosas, es muy inteligente además, seguramente lo planeo todo, si todo es una mentira, no debería pensar en ella, es un desperdicio, además no la necesito- pensamientos como este aparecían a veces en su cabeza; pero los desaparecía de inmediato y volvía a entrenar, entonces sin querer hacerlo sentía el ki de todos esos insectos que eran amigos de ella; alguna vez también pudo sentir el ki de Bulma, era muy pequeño sin embargo era de ella; todas estas cosas que le recordaban su estancia en esa casa debían desaparecer o jamás podría volver a sentirse lleno de maldad por lo tanto no podría convertirse en súper sayayin; cuando comprendió todo esto, decidió volver a esa casa buscar una nave y largarse al espacio, para solo regresar el día preciso para destruir a los androides, Kakarotto, la Tierra con todos sus habitantes incluyéndola a ella.

Escena 3

Yamcha y Bulma salían de un lugar muy bonito en el que habían tenido su cita, habían conversado de los viejos tiempos y rieron mucho, fue una ocasión muy bonita; sin embargo todo el tiempo Vegeta visitaba la mente de Bulma; las peleas, los besos, sus manos tocándola, sus ojos, su piel.

Bulma: Valla Yamcha esto ha sido muy divertido -decía ella riendo sin parar-

Yamcha: Bulma a tu lado todo es muy divertido -y la miro con un poco de ilusión-

Bulma: Lo sé, lo sé -dijo orgullosa- pero te lo perdiste por andar con esas mujeres -y rio un poco más-

Yamcha: Si lo sé y lo admito he conocido mujeres más bonitas que tu desde entonces -y le sonrió, presumiendo sus hazañas-

Bulma: Si supongo que sí, pero no más divertidas que la gran Bulma y lo sabes -y le giño el ojo-

Yamcha: -Se sonrojo un poco, pero no quiso dañar el momento, así que pregunto- ¿Y que ha sido de ti? Tu madre me dijo que tenías algo con Vegeta, pero no lo puedo creer, eres muy inteligente como para hacer algo tan estúpido ¿Verdad?

Bulma: Esa es una larga historia, vamos, caminemos hasta mi casa y te lo contare todo -el asintió con un gesto y comenzaron a caminar- mi mama parece ser muy despistada -suspiro- pero creo que me descubrió.

El la miro asombrado; todo lo que había dicho la señora había sido cierto, no podía creerlo.

Yamcha: ¿Qué hiciste Bulma?

Bulma: Pues -y lo miro apenada, se sentía tan estúpida, iba a desahogarse con su ex novio, iba a contarle como se había enamorado del hombre que lo mato, y decirlo en voz alta le hacía entender que todo lo que estaba pasando era real- pues yo y Vegeta teníamos una relación o algo así.

Yamcha: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estás loca! Sabes que es un tipo muy peligroso ¿Porque hiciste eso? -el muchacho no dejaba de asombrarse-

Bulma: Tranquilo era solo sexo -se sintió muy mal al reconocerlo- y lo disfrutaba mucho, fue por eso que jamás termine las cosas con él, creo que el también lo disfrutaba, no te preocupes tanto no es tan peligroso -lo miró algo furiosa, por lo que él había dicho-

Yamcha: ¿Que no es peligroso? Bulma el me mató ¿no lo recuerdas? -él estaba angustiado y confundido, como era que un tipo como Vegeta era mejor que el-

Bulma: Si pero lo hiso porque no le dimos las esferas del dragón por las buenas -y una lagrimita salió de sus ojos ¿cómo era posible que ella dijera eso? ¿Tanto lo amaba que encontraría una excusa para todas las cosas malas que el hiso?- fue nuestra culpa -grito ella confundida.

Yamcha: ¿Nuestra culpa? ¡Bulma escúchate! Estas loca, hace un tiempo no pensabas así -en ese momento se encontraban ya muy cerca de la CC-

Bulma: Hace tiempo yo no lo amaba Yamcha -y comenzó a llorar-

Escena 4

Vegeta había llegado hace un tiempo a la CC, necesitaba una nave y buscaba a Bulma para pedírsela, entonces su madre le conto que ella había salido y le pidió que esperara un poco; él no quería saber nada de esperar así que se dispuso a exigirle al científico que le entregara todo lo necesario para entrenar en el espacio por mucho tiempo; en ese momento sintió que se acercaba, el insecto de Yamcha, con la mujer; sin pensarlo más salió a matar al insecto y reclamar a la mujer como suya, como lo mujer que debía estar siempre disponible para él, para entregarle sus naves y todo eso.

Salió de prisa, pero se detuvo y observo una escena, que lo confundió, lo inquieto, le hiso cambiar de opinión, o hiso que se sintiera mal, muy mal y todos pagarían por esto.

Oculto su ki.

Escena 5

Yamcha abrazo a Bulma en el Jardín de la CC tratando de consolarla, Bulma correspondió el abrazo, se sentía tan bien haberse desahogado y saber que su amigo Yamcha estaba a su lado y probablemente lo entendía.

Entonces él le susurro al oído.

Yamcha: Tranquila Bulma, puedes contar conmigo, si estas enamorada de él te aconsejo que trates de olvidarlo, no te merece y lo sabes por eso estas llorando -mientras acariciaba su azul cabello-

Bulma: ¿Qué? -se alejó un poco y desquito con él la rabia que sentía por las estupideces de Vegeta y comenzó a darle golpecitos en el pecho, pobre Yamcha- No sabes nada -gritaba ella, se sintió tonta y sola, necesitaba desesperadamente un abrazo, quería estar con Vegeta pero él se había ido, vio entonces a Yamcha y lo abrazo de nuevo- perdóname Yamcha, no es tu culpa -dijo en un tono casi inaudible-

El la abrazo muy fuerte.

Yamcha: Vamos te dejare en tu habitación para que descanses, tienes que olvidarte de todo esto, mañana vendré a buscarte y haremos algo divertido, visitaremos a Goku ¿Que dices?

Bulma: Esta bien Yamcha tienes mucha razón.

Esta conversación se había dado entre susurros, Vegeta había visto todo aquello y lo único que podía deducir es que tenía razón que la humana le había mentido, solo quería ponerlo de su lado, seguramente ella y ese insecto seguían juntos y se burlaron de él todo este tiempo, después de todo ella le había regalado esos golpecitos tan molestos a ese humano seguramente también le había dicho que lo amaba.

Vegeta pensaba: Agg a mí no me interesa todo este circo que hagan lo que quieran, yo solo quiero mi nave y se la pediré ahora -se disponía a ir y destruir toda ese molesta escena con gritos y reclamos y problemas, pero de repente ellos entraron a la casa y a él no le quedó más que seguirlos, sin hacer ruido, no quería ser descubierto, cada vez se confundía más, se dio cuenta hacia donde estaban yendo, a esa habitación en la que había pasado momentos tan gratos con esa mujer, ahora ella haría lo mismo con otro hombre ¿cómo podía ser?- no, no entraran ahí- pensó cuando ya estaban muy cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Bulma, sin embargo sí lo hicieron- el sayayin se sentía confundido, mal, lleno de iras, esa mujer había sido suya, no podía ser de nadie más, su orgullo o tal vez amor no se lo permitirían, quería entrar matarlos a los dos; pero sería una gran humillación admitir sus celos. Si celos -estúpidos que hagan lo que quieran al príncipe Vegeta no le interesa nada de esto- y se fue, sin nave se había olvidado de todo.

Mientras tanto Yamcha se quedó con Bulma escuchando sus, confesiones y sus llantos; se comportó como un buen amigo, espero a que ella se durmiera y se marchó.


End file.
